Snippets in time
by Paralelsky
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles both Canon and AU revolving around the lives of Naruto and his friends. Newest: The dangers of sleeping outdoors. Somehow survival trainings never mention this. Permanent Hiatus
1. Fall from grace

**AN:** It's one o'clock in the morning, I have a paper due tomorrow but I can't get the **Naruto** characters out of my head. So I've decided a little therapy through writing is in order. If you like it there will be more in the future. I'm open to suggestions.

**Anime: Naruto  
**

**Category: Angst  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Pairing: none**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto anime/manga/universe but I sure like to play in it.

**_Summary: The falling rain can hide a lot of things_**

* * *

**Fall from grace**

"You promised you'll get him back. YOU PROMISED!" eyes puffy from too much crying Sakura looked a mess as she slammed her fist repeatedly into the young man's chest that did nothing but stand there and take the abuse.

"Sakura I'm sorry…In the end I couldn't save him" _I wasn't strong enough_ it wasn't said aloud but they both understood the message. And with a final gut wrenching sob she collapsed against his frame not caring about the arms that hesitantly came round her in a loose embrace. They stood like this for a couple of moments until her sobs turned into pitiful whimpers while from down his face silent tears felt on the crown of her head. "I'm so sorry Sakura…So sorry" was over and over again repeated like a mantra.

"Stop it" her voice hoarse from the crying came like a harsh whisper "Just stop it Naruto. That won't bring him back." And with a powerful push she freed herself from his comforting embrace, took a few steps away from him then turned around completely.

"Right now I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you….I ….just leave me alone!" and with her voice cracking at the end of the sentence she took off running, not seeing the dejected figure she left behind.

Dull blue eyes watched her going away, before looking to the skies and letting the rain mingle with his falling tears.

"Forgive me…Sasuke"

to be continued...?


	2. Green is not your color

**AN:** **Naruto **is so addictive that ever since I've started reading it I can't keep it out of my head. So I've grabbed another idea and decided to run with it. XD

**Category: Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: none**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto anime/manga/universe but I sure like to play in it.

_**Summary: The dangers of sleeping outdoors. Somehow survival trainings never mention this. **_

* * *

**Green is not your color**

"Oy, teme! Stop ignoring me!" blue eyes flashed with indignation when the one addressed - _oh, so politely_ - didn't even twitch. Not that there were many things that the last of the Uchihas will react to, but usually the loud blonde could get a quick rise out of his indifferent teammate.

_Except for now, apparently. _

Crouching low, near the seemly unresponsive teenager, Naruto took the opportunity to closely observe a sleeping Sasuke.

_Huh, that sounded like he's a rare something: the last firebird, the invisible monkey, the sleeping Sasuke! _Snickering quietly Naruto narrowed his eyes in contemplation. _Ah the possibilities_ of what he could do now that he had the boy at his mercy. Unholy glee could be read on his face as he quickly created a shadow clone and then whispered the plan his mind had hatched in the last couple of moments. Nodding in agreement the clone quickly disappeared to parts unknown as the blonde prankster prepared the scene, not once giving a thought as why the best ninja of their age group was slummed against a tree in the middle of the day in the first place. Had he thought about it, a small measure of... guilt would have probably stopped his hand, but as the clone returned with the box he had sto….err, borrowed from Ino, there was nothing that could stop him from going on with The Plan.

_Oh, yes!_ By the time Naruto was done with him his mother won't recognize him for sure.

xxx

Slowly opening his eyes, Sasuke was treated with the unexpected sigh of leaves gently moving against a clear blue sky.

_Well, that was different_, for as far as he knew his bedroom ceiling was stark white. So the logical explanation was that he must have slept outdoors.

_Of all the imbecilic things to do_! he silently berated himself, _falling asleep in the open was right up the top ten. _Granted he had no known enemies currently in the village and few wanted to harm him, but that was beside the point. The blond dobe was rubbing on him, that was for sure, otherwise he could find no explanation to doing something so careless. _And no! practicing hard enough that he would bring himself to the point of chakra exhaustion had nothing to do with it. _

Seeing no point in still laying on the hard ground with that annoying pebble poking him on the ribs, he stretched out and rose to his feet. Looking around to gauge his bearings he casually placed his hands in his pockets, never once wondering why his face was feeling slightly strange. Probably a bit of dirt he mussed, he would clean up when he arrived home.

xxx

"Where is it? I swear Kiba, if you don't hand it over right now I'll kick you hard enough that your grandchildren will feel it!" an enraged Ino was a sight to behold and usually Kiba would have an annoying retort ready, but this time he was really, really puzzled of what he had done to receive that level of ire.

And Shika, who had abandoned the cloud watching to the more entertaining spectacle they were making, was no help at all.

"You crazy woman! I have no idea what do you want from me!" he was getting seriously freaked out seeing smoke coming out of her ears. Literally.

"My make-up box, you idiot! Where is it?"

"Hn? How on earth should I know about it? It's not something that I want."

"Don't you lie to me! I know you hid it and if you care about your life you'll give it back right now, dog boy." By now she had him by the lapels of his t-shirt and was shaking him rather hard for Kiba to be a little disoriented.

"You are blocking the way" a cool voice interrupted them and Kiba was actually amazed of how fast Ino could change her feature from the hag from hell to simpering schoolgirl.

"Sasuke-kun you're….you….are" she trailed awkwardly when she got a good look at his face, suddenly not sure of how she should react. Kiba had not such qualms as he had exploded into laughter, free from Ino's grip and now barely standing. Even Shika seemed to be amused, the corner of his mouth curving up in a lazy smile.

_Definitely not the reaction he was used to, _thought Sasuke while watching their antics with a eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Er…Sasuke-kun…you have something…on your face" Ino looked like she was in pain now her face all scrunched up, like she couldn't' decide whether to laugh or to cry.

"Something …_ha_….on…_ha, ha …_face…._ha, ha_….Dude….neon green is so…._ha, ha_…so not your color!." And finally exhausted with the effort of standing upright and laughing his head off at the same time, Kiba felt to the ground, indifferent to the turmoil his winded words had stuck inside one impassible looking Uchiha Sasuke.

Moving slow, as if he didn't really want to know the truth Sasuke rubbed his hand on his face, suddenly aware of the different powders and lotions covering it. He starred with horror and fascination at the bright colors covering his palm before a rage he hadn't felt in a long time started burning inside of him.

_Who did this? Who could have been so stupid as to want the Uchiha's wrath upon their heads? Who…_

"NARUTO!!"

On the other side of the village Naruto felt a giant sneeze coming, followed by a really creepy shiver. Maybe he was coming down with something? _Neh,_ with the fox demon inside he didn't have to worry about such things. But why did he suddenly have such a foreboding feeling about it?

To be continued…?

* * *

AN: I'm waiting for suggestion of what you guys would like to read since this story is more like an experiment to me. Don't be shy, voice your opinions!


End file.
